a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to robots in a group, and more particularly it pertains to robots in a group which, though simple in arrangement, can be effectively used, for example, to let a single or plural mannequins displaced in a show window to make variation-rich movements; or to cause a vacuum cleaner to automatically move around on a floor for performing automatic cleaning of the foor; or to cause a game or play machine to make various interesting movements.
B. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed and brought into practice various types of exhibition devices, such as for use in show windows, designed for moving commodities in a fashionable manner to enchance the effect of the display of goods. Such known devices include an apparatus for causing a single or plural mannequins to move around on the floor of a show window. Such a prior art apparatus, however, is arranged merely so as to cause the goods or mannequins to move, in a simple manner, on a rail provided for guiding the movements of these goods or these mannequins. Therefore, from such known apparatus obtained only cyclic and monotonous movements, resulting in a poor effect of display. On the other hand, known such apparatus designed to cause goods to make a varying movements is complicated in its arrangement. Also, a known game or play device which is designed to make complex movements is very complicated structurally.